Password
by Littlemisslange
Summary: A new password is in order and Minerva is tired this can't be good... Or can it?
1. chapter 1

As the sun was setting on the high street students where filing back into the castle after a long day in Hogsmeade. It was the first of the two day weekend and everyone, as usual, spent the day running in and out of Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks, eating there fill of sweets and drinking poor Rosmerta out of Butterbeer. The 'holiday' of sorts was something everyone of age looked forward to. Even the younger students enjoyed Hogsmeade weekends because they had the castle to themselves and they could usually find a way to bribe a few of the older students to bring them back a few sweets.

When the clock chimed ten and the halls were finally clearing a light flickered inside a classroom on the third floor. Minerva McGonagall yawned from behind her desk stacked high with the transfiguration homework of her second year class. Snow was falling outside her window a few flakes faintly visible in the dull lamp light shining through the pane.

A soft knock fell against the oak door and Minerva jumper slightly in her seat. "uh- come in." she called her voice faded in her throat. The door opened slightly and a familiar face could be seen peaking in through the gap. His long white beard and half moon spectacles being a dead giveaway.

"Oh, Albus, its only you." she sighed.

"Only?" questioned Albus as he moved fully into the room sliding the door shut behind him. His eyebrow was raised in a high arc above his glasses. "Where you expecting someone else?"

Minerva shook her head closing a folder of papers and sliding it across the desk into her 'finished' pile. "No, no" she sighed. "I was just a little shocked, its well past..." she glanced at her watch. "Oh Merlin its past ten." she gasped. Albus hummed and nodded slightly in agreement. "I was surprised to have someone at my door so late." her voice was thick with exhaustion. Her slender arms stretched out in front of her as another small yawn escaped her lips.

Albus crossed the room slowly his hands behind his back as Minerva spoke. His silver beard twitched as a small smile touched his lips for only a moment "I was only checking in." he informed her stepping behind her chair his hands finding there way to her shoulders. "You weren't at dinner." he kissed the top her raven hair twisted tightly into a bun.

"I have to finish these before Monday." she sighed. "I have once again out done myself in the homework department."

A wide grin broke out across Albus' face. Minerva did have a certain talent for over thinking her work load. Not to mention O.W.L's where coming up and she had students staying after classes for an extra hand with this or that. By the look of her desk she had about thirty rolls of parchment left to go over.

Being Professor of Transfiguration, head of Gryffindor house, and deputy headmistress was a lot for such an already busy woman. Minerva's need for perfection sometimes added more stress to her day than most would deem acceptable; yet she handled it quiet well. Late nights where not an uncommon occurrence and having always been an early riser she was up before the sun to start the new days work over again.

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?" she hummed as she reached across the desk for another stack of parchment. Her fingers flipped through the stack frantically sorting them into their own groups.

Albus squeezed her shoulders a little tighter as he watched her slumping back over her work. Her glasses had slid down her nose as she occasionally looked over the tops of them to see other than the task immediately in front of her. She looked rather dignified as a pout took hold of her lips. Her firm concentration often showed evident through that pout and was usually accompanied by a furrowed brow.

Albus could never hold back his smile when this look overtook her, it was almost impossible for him to look away from her. When she gazed over her glasses at him, her emerald eyes a blaze, it never failed to leave him in a pool of dissolution. The eyes that could burn into a person and see every part of a soul. The golden flecks he had tried to count so many times before seemed to be left behind to linger in your mind and haunt you long after her gaze had left. Those where the eyes he loved so much, no other could or would ever compare to those of Minerva McGonagall's.

"Its late, and you need rest." he whispered trying his best not to push at her nerves. Minerva's animagus had a habit of coming out with her anger, it was not uncommon for someone to come out with a few scratches or hurt pride. It was what you would call a 'cat fight'; literally. Minerva's animagus, or animal form, was indeed a tabby cat. She used her claws in more instances than one and under completely different circumstances. Albus never minded much all though he preferred her claws be used in one type of circumstance more than the latter.

"I really must finish, I have morning rounds tomorrow, and I wont have much time left after getting the students off to Hogsmeade." her quill sought out the nearly empty bottle of ink at the corner of the, very small but none the less evident, empty space left on the desk. Dumbledore's hands began to move softly against the material of her emerald teaching robes in attempt to ease some of the stress residing in her stiff shoulders.

He watched her hand move at a steady pace over the parchment below, her quill scratching frantically followed by the tinkling sound of the tip entering the glass ink pot. Her thin fingers occasionally tensing and stretching to relieve some of the strain of long hours of revision.

Sliding the parchment away she sighed and rolled her neck slightly side to side. She had been leaned over her desk for hours now and the cramp in her neck was becoming more and more noticeable as time dragged on. Albus could feel the muscles under his fingers tighten and he inched a little higher to knead at her neck.

After a few silent moments his hands moved up to her hair, pulling the pins holing her tight bun in place free from her tresses. Minerva sighed again, more deeply this time, at the relief of pressure that the pins had posed on her after the long day. Sometimes she got a little carried away with pining her hair up just right and by the end of the day she had a splitting headache; today was one of those days.

As the twist in her hair loosened Albus pulled away the last pin allowing her long raven hair to cascade down her back. The strong sent of peppermint filled the air and Albus bent to kiss the top of her head inhaling the sent deeply through his nose. He let out a moan of delight and gripped her shoulders again. He brushed away the hair covering her neck allowing him access to the small amount of pale skin above her robes.

His fingers brushed softly against her neck and Minerva shivered. For a moment he played with her silken hair pulling it to fall in one long sheet down her back and leaving her neck exposed. Bending slightly he allowed his lips to meet the warm flesh of her neck peppering a few light kisses there before moving a little higher to just below her ear.

"Minerva." he whispered again. "I would believe you to be growing a bit peckish after missing dinner."

Minerva reached up to her collar unbuttoning her robes top button allowing air to cool her now burning flesh. The heat in the room seamed to be rising steadily and she was unsure if it was the magically burning fire producing more heat or if it was Albus' close proximity.

"I assure you i'm fine." her quill again began to scratch at the parchment in her direct view. Dumbledore found his nose once again buried in her peppermint scented hair and he inhaled.

"You smell delightful my dear. Peppermint suites you." Minerva laughed inwardly as she slid another stack of parchment into the 'finished' pile. Her eyes where growing heavy now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to stare at the same essay. Albus' hands on her shoulders and his lips on her skin were making her more and more tired by the moment. Yet she forced herself to move on and keep working, if she finished now the sooner she could go to bed and relax.

After finishing what felt like her millionth essay on the difference between Transfiguration and alteration Minerva leaned back in her chair letting out a long sigh of exhaustion. Her head rested against Albus' abdomen and her eyes shut upon their own accord. Albus smiled and smoothed his hands over her shoulders to the front of her robes. Her neck was burning a shade of red that seemed to be creeping its way higher. He unfastened the two buttons below the one she herself had already undone to revel the slightest glimpse of the crest of her cleavage.

His hands slid back to her shoulders and began to rub a slow path from her neck and down over her collar bones. Minerva began to purr as the cool air flooded her burning flesh. She had no doubt that Albus had used a cooling charm on his own hands before touching her hot skin, and she was grateful for the relief.

The sound of her deep purring stirred a fire inside of Albus and he leaned down to kiss Minerva's forehead softly. The sound was amplified at closer proximity and his lips twitched against her. The sound he loved to hear, and never ceased to stir a desire deep inside of him. It was heavenly.

"Im starting to get hungry." Minerva whispered barley audible.

Albus laughed as her purring continued. "Its a good thing I had the house-elves bring you a tray to my office isn't it?" Minerva smiled and Albus stood to his full height. "Come Tabby, I will assist you with the remainder of your work tomorrow."

Opening her eyes Minerva exhaled through her nose and sat up straight in her chair. "If I must." she sighed. She waved her open palm over the candles on her desk seeming to pull the flame up into her hand and extinguishing their light. Albus held out his hand and she took it lacing her fingers with his as she too stood from her chair.

As the two made their way to the oak door Minerva Extinguished the few lamps still burning along with the fire across the room. Albus opened the door to the corridor and led Minerva out ahead of him. Well after eleven, and well past curfew, the halls where empty and Albus found it safe to wrap his arm around Minerva's waist as they moved down the hall to the Griffin marked entrance to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Very little was said as they walked through the silent corridors Minerva pulled tightly to Dumbledore's side. Only a few steppes from the Griffin Minerva yawned. "Its the end of the month Albus a new password will be in order." She waved her hand and sighed tiredly. "Licorice wand."in her delicate Scottish lift. The Griffin began to turn and the spiral staircase appeared.

Peeves the poltergeist appeared hanging from the rafters just as Minerva stepped into the revolving entrance. "Heading to the quarters with the lady headmaster? What a scandal this will be. Oh yes, Dumbledore's bed will not be empty tonight. Raven hair with shadow his pillows indeed." he teased. Albus winked up at him placing his index finger over his lips as he made a 'shushing' gesture. Peeves floated away laughing to himself. "Yes indeed headmaster, raven hair suites you." Albus laughed as he too made his way up the stairs after Minerva her hair still falling down her back.

The door clicked as the two entered Albus' office. Minerva quickly sought out her favorite arm chair in front of the fire and plopped down into it with a long sigh of relive. The deep softness of the chair engulfing her tired body was enough to put her into a lovely dream filled coma. Her heavy eyes fought to close and surround her in the bliss of a much needed sleep, as a result they fluttered mindlessly.

"Tea my dear?" Albus asked from across the room at his desk where he had just poured himself a cup of hot tea. When Minerva didn't answer him he glanced over in her direction only to see her eyes still fluttering as she gazed into the blazing fire. He laughed shaking his head and poured another cup of tea, two sugars no cream just the way she had always drank it. Placing it onto her dinner tray he levitated it into the air and moved towards the tired Minerva.

Summoning the small table, which was usually home to the chess bored, closer to stand in front of Minerva he released the tray onto it. Minerva payed little to no attention to the food in front of her nor the movement around her.

Albus removed the cover to the dinner plate and placed it to the side. A large slice of rare roast beef, creamed potatoes, candied carrots and a small slice of strawberry and chocolate cheese cake, Minerva's favorite, was dispelled. He made an "Mmm" noise to himself at the sight of the seaming food hoping to rouse Minerva.

She sat still staring into the fire as Albus bent over her placing a hand on each arm of her chair and resting his weight on them. His warm lips met her cheek, her skin soft and familiar to him, he couldn't help his own eyes closing for a moment as well. He feathered his lips lightly up her high cheek bone closer to her ear where she could hear him whisper.

"Min, I must ask that you eat something my dear."

Minerva turned her head in his direction and searched his piercing blue eyes for a moment. He pushed off of the chair standing promptly and turning away to his desk once more. "Everything is adequate I trust." he spoke with his back to her.

"Hmm, oh yes." she replied with more enthusiasm. "Its lovely, I'm completely famished." her fork was already working at the fluffy potatoes and she acted ravenous. Picking up a stack of "Transfiguration Today" magazines from his desk Albus turned back towards her. "Albus?" Minerva questioned, mouth half full. "Is this-" before she could finish her thought he had crossed the room to stand next to her. Bending to kiss the top of her head he answered her unfinished question.

"Two sugars no cream, yes. Now you continue, ill place these back on their rightful shelf, and return in a moment." Minerva made no attempt to reply and instead picked up the cup to drink before bringing another bight to her mouth.

By the time Albus had returned she had all but cleared her plate only leaving a few bites to linger. Minerva leaned back in her chair and he handed her the small slice of cheese cake before sending the table along with her dinner dishes away. She took a bight and hummed at the sweetness lingering on her tongue.

Albus bent to his knees in front of her and picked up her right foot to remove her black ridding boots. He slipped her robes up over her knee and began to unlace the high topped leather. Once it was loose he pulled it from her foot leaving her in her stocking feet. Minerva wiggled her toes and Albus smiled taking her foot in his hands again to rub it for a moment as she moaned in satisfaction.

Repeating the process on her left foot Minerva was completely lost in a state of disillusion. Albus let her foot down and allowed her robes to fall once again to the floor.

"Mmm don't stop that felt good." Minerva hummed her eyes closed to the ceiling.

Albus laughed and kissed her forehead, slipping his hand under the plate resting in her hands. "Are you finished?" he whispered before pulling away. Minerva nodded and he stood removing the plate along with his lips from her warm skin. He placed the plate with the other dishes and in a *Snap* they where gone.

"Shall we disguise a new password then Minerva?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "Yes I suppose we should." she stood from the comfort of the chair and moved to a large candy dish on Albus' desk. Pulling off the glass lid she retrieved only a couple of the sweets, just to keep her alert for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus watched her sway away from him her stocking feet padding gracefully against the aged wooden floor of his office. His eyes lingered perhaps a moment more the respectable on her backside, but he was pulled back to earth as she turned to him again. "I think we should stay away from Honeyduke's sweets this time its becoming obvious." she remarked taking up her post once again in her arm chair.

"Reasonable as always Minerva."

"Right." she smiled shyly at him before tucking her foot up under neath her to sit up on it. She unwrapped a piece of the candy and popped it into her mouth. "What about using an irregular constellation? I know i'm not one to dwell on the 'interest' of divination but Sybil would be pleased." the words 'Interest' and "divination" stung from her tongue as a despicable thought. She shuttered at the concept of divination and always had, it was such utter nonsense to her. What happens will happen, poking at old tea leaves or wasting hours staring at your own reflection in a fancy bookend Sybil called a crystal ball, was not going to change or provide information pertaining to said happenings.

"No- no I think I would rather like to stay with the candy district I believe." Albus stroked his beard in deep thought. Minerva tightened her lips into a thin line and looked sideways at him. She sucked harder at the candy in her mouth and promptly unwrapped another. She was getting a bit tired of the deep thought he tended to put into the passwords that they had to change every month anyways. Her sleep deprivation was wearing on her nerves and she wanted this discussion over with as soon as possible.

"Chocolate bogies then." she snapped, not one ounce of sarcasm in her voice. Albus looked up at her not really shocked.

"No I don't think so, much too distasteful."

Minerva laid her head in her hand her forehead pressed into the heal of her palm. "Oh dear Merlin." she looked up quickly to see him laughing. "What on earth is so funny Albus?" He shook his head and sat up in the chair.

"Come here." he motioned to the small coffee table separating their chairs. Minerva stood with a grunt from her chair and moved closer to Albus. Reaching out for her hand Albus directing her to sit on the table facing him.

"What?" she asked her exhaustion present again in her voice.

"I annoy you my dear." it was a statement not a question. Minerva's eyebrow arced high at his remark, he really hit the nail on the head; but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I wouldn't say annoy... its more of an insatiable loathing really." unwrapping the last piece of candy she placed it on her tongue and pulled it slowly into her mouth, marking her point dramatically.

"Well my dear Professor I had no idea of the immense hatred you had of me. I assure you that my intentions where pure of heart and I can assure you that should you wish to leave my charges I shall provide you with a very highly spoken recommendation." Albus' hand slipped from hers which he held on her lap, to slip up to her waist. "I happen to know however deeply you may loath my ever living soul you do enjoy your extra curricular activities here." he scooted her closer to him and she glared at him.

"Headmaster I don't believe you fully understood my statement."

"No? Please do enlighten me." his lips met hers softly at first and then with more determination. Minerva slid closer to the edge of the table her hands making their way into Albus' beard. Her lips where so soft and he wanted to feel more of her. Her small waist slipped farther into his hands as he pulled her closer. Minerva pulled away in between soft kisses to prove her point.

"I *kiss* can't *kiss* stand you." she bit his lower lip a little harder than intended and smiled as she pulled her own lip into her mouth.

"ouch." he slapped what he could reach of her backside. His lips found hers again as she gasped and his tongue traced her lip. Minerva moaned into the kiss and allowed him access to her mouth with his tongue. He always tasted sweet and the almost constant sherbet lemon in his mouth left a trace of its flavor to linger. "I don't believe that is what I was hearing only a few short days ago." Albus remarked pulling away slightly. He sat back in the chair fully a look of pure concentration on his face "What was it that you said again- I believe it was something like 'I love you Albus, don't stop Albus, please."

Minerva gasped and stood abruptly from her seat. Albus laughed and sat up to wrap his long fingers around her hips. She was quite well built even though her teaching robes never showed it. Her waist was trim and shapely her hips were wide set providing a fitting expanse to her ample backside and led seamlessly to her long slender legs. Her raven hair which currently fell over her shoulders was always smooth as silk and shadowed her high cheek bones and fine features. Her bust had, in spite of time, retained a very girlish form. Albus felt honored to be one of the few granted the privilege of seeing miss Minerva McGonagall out of her robes.

"Oh come now Minerva, in truth it was what you had said, was it not?"

"That is beyond the point Albus." Albus gripped her hips tighter in his fingers.

"No I think it is precisely the point. I would dare say that you in fact do not hate me Professor." The sparkle in his eyes made it nearly impossible for her to stifle the smirk the pulled at her lips. She rested her hands upon his shoulders and he pulled her a little closer.

"No I do not in fact hate you Albus." she smiled in spite of herself. Albus leaned forward to kiss her stomach covered by many warming layers. "I am however very tired and you have kept me up much past what I would wish." Leaning down she brushed his lips with hers for only a few sweet moments and stood again Albus following suit. Gripping her hips in his hands he pulled her tight to his frame and returned his lips to hers. He slightly swollen lower lip was more enticing than he could handle and he sucked at it until Minerva returned the favor by allowing him full access to her mouth.

His hands crept farther around her waist until they met in the middle of her lower back. The taste of peppermint flooded over him. He moaned and pulled away just far enough to speak. "You even taste like peppermint. Its quite alluring I must say." Minerva laughed.

"I ate peppermint taffy from the dish." she motioned for the glass dish. Albus kissed her again before saying in surprise.

"I have found the new password." his blue eyes wide and a smirk on his lips he looked like a child.

"And what my I ask have you thought of."

"Peppermint Minerva."

Minerva looked a little relived. "I do have to say 'peppermint' dose stray from your usual pattern." she was quite pleased with the password in all, it was childish yes but what could you expect from Albus.

"No-no 'peppermint Minerva' is the password." Albus corrected. Minerva burst into hysterical laughter tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh you have to be joking." she laughed "Maybe we should stick with just 'peppermint taffy'." Albus frowned and Minerva continued to laugh. "Oh Albus, I really must get some rest I have morning rounds you remember."

Placing one last kiss on her lips Albus slipped his hands away from her. "Ill stay up a bit longer I think, I'm not quite ready for bed just yet"

"Alright, if you so wish." Minerva laced her fingers in his and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will see you in the morning Albus.

"Goodnight my darling Minerva." her fingers fell loose from his and he watched as she walked to the door leading to the stair case, he expected her to exit and return to her own quarters as she normally did. He was surprised when she did not however, she instead turned the lock on the door and turned back towards him. She unbuttoned her robes as she walked and Albus was in a daze watching her move with cat like grace, quite ironically, closing the space between them.

Her emerald eyes were set on him as she moved and by the time she had reached him her green robes where completely undone. Minerva's arm slip around Albus' front her hand resting on his opposite hip as she stood at his side facing the opposite way.

"Don't be to awfully long." she whispered as she placed a kiss just under his ear. Albus placed his hand around her front as well slipping it under her open robes.

"Does this mean I wont be sleeping alone?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head and she slipped away from him heading for the bedroom a sly smirk on her face. She slipped free of her robes draping them over a chair as she walked past and began to unbutton her blouse underneath. Turning back her blouse now open she caught Albus' attention.

"Oh Albus, If you could would you mind leaving the fire going tonight I've been rather cold. " He sat in his chair thinking to him self that there was no way in Merlin was he going to be getting cold anytime soon.

"Of course Minerva. I'll be with you shortly."

"Do hurry." she winked before slipping through the door and out of view. There was no possible way that Albus could have dreamed of sitting alone knowing that his Minerva was only a few feet away unclad of her robes and waiting for him in his bed. The thought was something far beyond magic or any supernatural force. She was only Minerva and that was more than enough to put the rest of the world to shame.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few short moments he stood from the chair casting an ever-burning charm on the fire and set off for the bedroom. When he opened the door the only light in the room was the bedside lamp. He could barely see Minerva tucked under the sheets facing the wall she had fully striped down to her slip, brushed her hair into a braid and brushed her teeth.

Albus moved over to where she lay and kissed her head, her hands where tucked under the pillow and she looked so comfy. She smiled weekly and he made for the on-suite bathroom. He too brushed his teeth and changed to his nightwear. Turning off the light he could just see Minerva shift her hips to get comfortable. Albus crossed the room again to his side of the bed and turned down the sheets. Minerva's back side was to him and he could barely see the silk of her slip just covering what he really wanted to see.

He laid down and snuggled up tight to her. His hand rested on her hip and he gently guided her back into him, Minerva sighed and shifted again turning her head to look at him. Her arm reached around to touch his face, her fingers brushing softly against his skin.

His lips found hers and again the taste of lemon and peppermint mingled between them. Minerva's hips pushed back against him and she moved them in a figure eight motion. "Albus I don't think i'm so tired anymore." she whispered her hand in his hair. Albus laughed and kissed her again more deeply.

"Are you sure you don't like 'peppermint Minerva'?" he asked. "I think shes rather enticing." Minerva laughed and turned towards him shaking her head.

"Peppermint taffy will do just fine."

"As you wish Tabby." Minerva snapped her fingers loudly and said with diction.

"Peppermint Taffy." the sound of the stone griffin below rumbled up through the bed and Minerva giggled. "There, one whole month until you can change it again." Albus shook his head and grabbed her leg pulling it up over his hip and Minerva gasped as she laughed. Their lips met for only a moment before Minerva whispered. "Turn out the light."


End file.
